yakusokunoneverlandfandomcom-20200223-history
Norman
- 6 = }} |-| Manga = - 12 = - 11 = - 6 = }} |Race = Human |Gender = Male |Age = 11 |Hair Color = Platinum Blonde |Eye Color = Blue |Height = 145 cm |Affiliation = Peter Ratri Λ7214 |Previous Affiliation = Grace Field House (shipped out) |Occupation = Assistant Researcher |Status = Alive |Farm Identifier = 22194 (Grace Field House) |Allies = Emma, Ray, Gilda, Don, Phil, Conny† , the orphans at Grace Field |Enemies = Isabella, Krone† , Peter Ratri |Love Interests = |Manga = Chapter 1 |Anime = Episode 1 |Other Media = A Letter from Norman (Spin-off Novel) |Blood Type = B |Birthday = March 21, 2034Volume 5 Authors' Notes |Japanese VA = Maaya UchidaCast Announcement on @Yakuneba_staff Twitter (Japanese)Cast Announcement on Anime News Network (English) }} is one of the main protagonists of The Promised Neverland. Like all the other children, he is an orphan. Norman is a math prodigy and a model student of Grace Field House, with intelligence that surpass his peers and even adults. Norman lived in Grace Field under the parental care of Isabella and is close friends with Emma and Ray. Being one of the smartest children living in Grace Field, Norman is considered as one of Grace Field House's three "Premium quality goods"The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 38, page 2 next to Ray and Emma, and even achieved a full score of 300 in Grace Field's series of tests consecutively.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 1, page 43 History Norman was born on March 21, 2034, and he was sent to Plant 3 located in Grace Field House a year later in 2035, growing up alongside with Ray, Emma, and several other children. Plot Introduction Arc Taking daily tests, playing a game of tag, eating scrumptious homemade food and having a good time – Norman went through the same routine every day in Grace Field, an orphanage where he lived since the day he was born. Under the loving parental care of Isabella and the companionship of Emma, Ray, and the other orphans, Emma spent a pleasant childhood in Grace Field. When the day came for Conny to be sent off to foster parents, Norman, and the other orphans gave a tearful goodbye as they bade farewell to her. Sometime after Conny left with Isabella, Norman accompanied Emma to return Conny's beloved stuffed toy, as the two proceeded to the gates of Grace Field to search for the toddler. Instead of finding Conny, Norman and Emma found Conny's corpse within a truck instead, as they stared in pure horror upon seeing their friend dead. The two later hid under the truck as they witness two demons inserting Conny's dead body into a jar. Isabella revealed to be working for the demons, as the two witness in shock of how Isabella turned out to be evil. Norman and Emma returned to Grace Field unnoticed, the stuffed toy, Little Bernie, was left behind, which was eventually found by the two demons and Isabella. Emma collapsed onto the ground in despair, as she recalled the traumatic scene she and Norman just witnessed, which soon led her to break down in tears. Norman consoled Emma and told her not to speak of the incident to anyone. During the next few days, Norman and Emma remained silent and secretive about Conny's death and the existence of demons; put on an innocent and childlike façade whenever they interact with Isabella, who was suspecting the two. Jailbreak Arc Search For Minerva Arc Appearance Norman has short pale hair with blue eyes. The number "22194" is tattooed across the left side of his neck. He wears the standard white orphanage uniform. Personality Norman is the most intelligent child in Grace Field House, having a perfect grade in Litany of Intelligence Tests. He is calm, optimistic, polite, and friendly. He likes to apply what he learns to his day-to-day activities, even in a simple game of tag. He is known to be strategic, analytical, rational, and possesses logical deductive skills. However, underneath his friendly exterior, Norman is prone to being apathetic at times. His apathetic personality is portrayed when he saw no issue in killing Krone and Isabella in order to escape. Abilities Intelligence Being one of the top-ranked orphan (in other words: premium quality) of the orphanage, Norman possesses a very high level of intelligence for his age. Norman excels in his studies and was noted to achieve a full score of 300 in the orphanage's daily test. citation needed Norman also has excellent strategic skills and frequently put them into use when playing a game of tag with his friends. Norman also possesses an incredibly high level of mental calculations, proven when Norman received a heatstroke, Isabella asked the then-unconscious Norman a complex Mathematical equation, which he immediately answered as he recovered from heatstroke.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 97 Omake, page 4 Physical Strength Although he is considered the child with the least physical ability at Grace Field, Norman can manage to catch the other children in a game of tag by using strategy. Norman was also able to outmaneuver sister Krone while playing tag, whom the latter thought of him as a weak child she could capture quickly. Relationships Emma Being adopted siblings, Emma and Norman have been close throughout their entire lives. Despite their drastically different personalities (with Emma's reckless and carefree nature to Norman's well-reserved and attentive one) Norman is able to tolerate Emma's eccentricities and reckless behavior, and has even supported it at times. Norman wants to see her happy and will do anything to accomplish it. During their planning of escaping the orphanage, Emma and Ray were initially the only people in the orphanage he was willing to put his trust on. Ray Throughout the past 11 years of their lives, Norman has been the closest to Emma and Ray. Despite their contrasting personalities; with Norman being an enthusiastic and sociable person as opposed to Ray's sarcastic and introverted manner, Norman sees Ray as a brother figure and both deeply cared for each other's well-being. Both Norman and Ray acknowledged and understand each other's strengths and weaknesses hence seeing the opposite's skills to be useful in aiding their escape. Besides Emma, and later Gilda and Don, Ray was the only person Norman was willing to put his trust on during their planning of escaping the orphanage. However, their trust was later limited when Norman suspected Ray to be Isabella's spy, as the two's relationship got restrained for a period of time. Nevertheless, they resumed being friends and helped to aid each other during the escape. Gilda Norman cares for Gilda like all of the other orphans. Don Norman cares for Don like all of the other orphans. Conny Conny was a precious family member to him. He along with Emma was distraught upon learning of her death. Phil Norman cares for Phil like all of the other orphans. In the special omake (Volume 5), he entrusted Phil to help Emma. Isabella Like Emma, Norman felt betrayed by Isabella upon discovering the truth about the farm. Isabella was the person who raised him, and he loved her very much. Norman's love for Mama vanished after discovering the truth about the orphanage. The discovery of Mama's role in the farm resulted in Norman's unemotional attempt in poisoning her in order to escape. Krone Norman distrusted Sister Krone, but he used her to his advantage. Norman was able to get intel on the farm and learn how to treat wounds from her. Trivia * Norman's horoscope is Aries and Chinese Zodiac is The Tiger, people born as Aries tend to be bold and caring, and those born in the Year of the Tiger are brave and dauntless. These traits suit Norman since he was unhesitant in performing risky actions such as killing KroneCitation needed and he is fiercely caring and supportive of his foster siblings such as Emma and Ray. Trio name origin.png Trio name origins 2.png *A mini game in The Promised Neverland official site revealed two manga pages for players who achieved high scores. The pages showed how Isabella named Norman after the American author, artist and illustrator Norman Rockwell. **Isabella furthermore revealed how she was looking at a painting done by Rockwell which inspired her to gave Norman the artist's name. And how "Norman" is a masculine name of English origin, unlike Ray's which is a unisex name of no particular nationality. *Norman's dominant hand is left. *One of Norman's favorite things to do is disassembling machines. With Ray, Norman likes to take things such as clocks apart when they were younger.The Promised Neverland Questionnaire #2 *Norman's dream, when he can get into the human world in future is to be with Emma and Ray, as he is happy around them.The Promised Neverland 100th Chapter Commemoration Questionnaire #8 *Posuka Demizu admits how she had trouble creating Norman's character, including his body type.The Promised Neverland Questionnaire #1 *Norman has consistently achieved a perfect score of 300 points.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 1 *The following are Norman's rankings in some of The Promised Neverland's official popularity polls. **Announced in Chapter 75, Norman achieved the 1st position in the Color Illustration Character Poll which was held on The Promised Neverland's official LINE account. **Norman is ranked 2nd in the Popularity Poll that was announced in Chapter 88 of the manga. **In Shounen Jump's 2nd popularity poll results announced in Chapter 102, Norman is in 2nd place with a total of 4763 votes. See Also Interlanguage Wikis *Norman on Spanish Wiki. *Norman on Italian Wiki. *Norman on Portuguese Wiki. Other Wikis *Norman on VS Battles Wiki. (Manga spoilers ahead) References Site Navigation __NEWSECTIONLINK__ es:Norman pt-br:Norman it:Norman Category:Shipped Out Category:Alive Category:Grace Field Orphans Category:Humans